


Gefunden

by Servena



Series: Unüberbrückbare Differenzen [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hoth, Rescue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia und Han werden gerettet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefunden

Als Leia von einem Rascheln aufwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, wo sie sich befand. Ihr Kopf lag etwas erhöht auf etwas weichem, warmen, und als ihre Augen sich an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie unter sich den dunklen Stoff einer Jacke – sie hob ruckartig den Kopf und blickte direkt in Hans schlafendes Gesicht.

Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag zurück: Dass Han den Gleiter repariert hatte, der Erkundungsflug, das Polarlicht und dass sie schließlich in der Eiswüste gestrandet waren.

Sie machte Anstalten, sich aufzurichten, und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Han einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte und sie im Schlaf festhielt. Trotz der Kälte stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Von wegen Erfrieren, er nutzt die Situation ja schamlos aus, dachte sie bei sich.

Aber wenn sie sich jetzt bewegte, würde sie ihn aufwecken. Also legte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust ab. Ein wenig fahles, bläuliches Licht drang in die Höhle und sagte ihr, dass es immer noch Nacht war und draußen nur die drei Hoth-Monde die Umgebung erhellten. Noch war es nicht Zeit für sie, loszuziehen. Also konnte sie ruhig noch ein wenig liegen bleiben.

Einige Meter neben sich hörte sie, wie sich die Tauntauns bewegten. Vermutlich hatte eines von ihnen sie aufgeweckt. Aber selbst wenn sie sch ruhig verhalten hätten, hätte sie keinen Zweifel gehabt, dass sie noch da waren – die ganze Höhle war von ihrem strengen Geruch erfüllt. Nein, ihre bevorzugten Haustiere waren diese Viecher trotz ihrer Zutraulichkeit wirklich nicht.

Sie spürte, wie sich bei jedem regelmäßigen Atemzug Hans Brust unter ihr hob und senkte. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig beruhigend. Wenn der Corellianer einmal keine blöden Sprüche abgab, konnte er tatsächlich eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein…Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie wieder ein.

 

Das nächste Mal erwachte sie davon, dass ihr jemand mit einer Taschenlampe ins Gesicht leuchtete. Aus Reflex tastete sie nach der Blasterpistole an ihrem Gürtel, doch dann erkannte sie die orangene Uniform. Und den Mann darin kannte sie auch. „Wedge!“, rief sie aus. Als ihr bewusst wurde, in welcher Situation er sie hier vorfand, befreite sie sich hastig aus Hans Umarmung und stieß ihn dabei in die Seite. „Aufwachen, es scheint, wir sind gerettet.“

„Das will ich meinen“, sagte Wedge und kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sich die Prinzessin und Han ja nicht gerade gegenseitig die Augen ausgekratzt.

Dieser war inzwischen auch aufgewacht und hatte nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung die Situation erfasst. „Wedge, alter Junge!“, rief er aus und klopfte dem Piloten auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste, auf euch ist Verlass.“

„Ihr habt uns ganz schön beunruhigt, besonders Luke. Gut, dass ihr okay seid.“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Herde Tauntauns, die das freudige Wiedersehen neugierig beäugte. „Auf die Idee hätten Wes und ich letztes Mal kommen sollen, anstatt uns im Rettungszelt gegenseitig auf die Pelle zu rücken. Hält bestimmt gut warm. Wobei ihr das ja nicht unbedingt nötig hattet…“ Angesichts der Prinzessin, die die Arme verschränkt hatte und ihn empört ansah, beschloss er, den Rest seiner Gedanken lieber für sich zu behalten. Ihren Zorn wollte er sicher nicht auf sich ziehen, wobei Han ja ein geradezu masochistisches Vergnügen dabei zu empfinden schien. Zumindest hatte er immer seinen Spaß daran, die Prinzessin zu provozieren.

„Tycho wartet draußen“, erklärte Wedge. „Wir haben vorhin euren Gleiter gefunden, hat uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Was ist passiert?“

Leia war inzwischen damit beschäftigt, die Decken wieder zusammenzuschnüren. Vor allem aber versuchte sie so ihre aufkommende Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Dass Wedge sie so hatte finden müssen! Wenn irgendetwas über diese Situation nach außen drang, würde sie ihm persönlich in den Hintern treten, nahm sie sich vor.

Han erzählte unterdessen, dass der Gleiter, als er denn einmal stand, keinen Mucks mehr getan hatte. „Die Heizung war tot, und ohne läuft gar nichts. Es kann doch nicht unmöglich sein, diese Dinger wetterfest zu machen!“

Wedge zuckte nur die Schultern. Die Sonderstaffel hatte sich an die ständigen Ausfälle schon beinahe gewöhnt. „Warum habt ihr überhaupt angehalten?“, fragte er dann.

Bevor Han die Gelegenheit bekam zu antworten, wandte Leia sich um und sagte: „Wir hatten etwas Verdächtiges auf dem Radarschirm, aber letztendlich war es nur ein Hoth-Schwein. Und es war nicht meine Idee anzuhalten.“

Falls Han überrascht war, dass sie log, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Ach, aber dagegen hatten Sie auch nichts, oder, Durchlauchtichste?“

„Weil ich nicht davon ausgegangen bin, dass der Gleiter bei der ersten Gelegenheit den Geist aufgeben würde, nachdem sie ihn doch so wundervoll repariert hatten!“

Als sie aus der Höhle hinaustraten, hatten sich die beiden schon wieder in eine Diskussion verstrickt und Wedge grinste nur. Er wusste ja nun, dass sie sich offenbar nicht ganz so abgeneigt waren, wie es sonst schien.

Er winkte Tycho zu, der jetzt ebenfalls aus seinem Gleiter stieg. „Du hattest Recht mit der Höhle! Alle beide heil und wohlauf.“

„Zum Glück!“ Auch der andere Pilot wirkte erleichtert.

„Sie hätten sich allesamt gar nicht solche Sorgen machen müssen...ich war ja in den besten Händen“, sagte Leia spitz, während sie auf den Rücksitz von Tychos Gleiter kletterte.

„Na hören Sie mal!“ Aber zu einer weiteren Erwiderung kam Han nicht mehr, da auch er jetzt bei Wedge einstieg. Dieser musste sich ein Grinsen verbeißen.

„Startbereit“, meldete er.

„Hier auch. - Gehe auf die Staffelfrequenz und entwarne Luke.“

„Gute Idee.“

Von dem restlichen Gespräch bekam Leia nicht mehr viel mit. Sie starrte aus dem Seitenfenster und versank in ihre Gedanken, die entnervend oft den dunkelhaarigen Captain streiften.

 

Sie brauchten wenig mehr als eine Viertelstunde zurück zur Echo-Basis. Sobald Wedge und Tycho sie dort abgesetzt hatten, flog Wedge sofort wieder los, um Luke einzusammeln, der offenbar mit seinem Gleiter in einer Schneewehe festsaß. Han und Leia wurden unterdessen ausgelassen begrüßt.

„Han, du Verrückter!“ Wes Janson kam auf sie zugestürzt, den Hydroschraubenschlüssel noch in der Hand, und umarmte den Corellianer grob. „Dachtest wohl, du könntest die Prinzessin entführen?“

„Red keinen Unsinn, Wes. Ich hab nur ein bisschen auf sie aufgepasst“, gab er grinsend zurück.

„Oh ja, tolle Arbeit!“, rief Leia aus und verdrehte die Augen. „Fragt sich, wer hier eher der Aufsicht bedarf.“

„Sie ist nur noch ein bisschen unterkühlt“, murmelte Han dem anderen Piloten zu, aber offensichtlich nicht leise genug. Leias Ellbogen stieß wie zufällig in seine Seite.

Auch General Rieekan war von ihrer Rettung informiert worden und betrat nun Hangar 7. „Prinzessin, Captain, ich bin wirklich froh, sie heil und lebendig zu sehen. Ich hatte mir schon gewünscht, Ihnen den Erkundungsflug ausgeredet zu haben.“

„Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, General. Es ist ja nichts passiert. Ich war ja in kompetenter Begleitung“, fügte sie ironisch hinzu, als Han durch weitere Begrüßungen von anderen Piloten abgelenkt wurde.

Der General lächelte nachsichtig. „ich bin erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht an die Gurgel gegangen sind. Andererseits weiß ich ihre diplomatischen Fähigkeiten zu schätzen, Leia. Ich hätte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet.“

„Er macht es einem nicht leicht.“ Doch sie grinste.

„Womöglich sind Ihre Differenzen ja doch nicht so unüberbrückbar…?“ Und mit diesem vieldeutigen Kommentar wandte sich der General einem vorbeieilenden Offizier zu, um mit ihm die Errichtung weiterer DF.9 Geschütztürme an der Nordseite der Basis zu besprechen.

Nach und nach verlief sich die Menschentraube um sie herum, bis Han und Leia schließlich allein übrigblieben. Für einen Moment herrschte ein unbehagliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen, doch keiner machte Anstalten zu gehen.

„Warum haben Sie nichts vom Polarlicht gesagt?“, fragte Han plötzlich.

„Das geht niemanden etwas an“, sagte sie abweisend.

„Also geben Sie doch zu, dass wir dort einen romantischen Moment hatten!“

„Unsinn!“, fuhr sie ihn an. „Außerdem, warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?“ Bedeutungsvoll zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn wir wegen eines Polarlichts im Eis stranden?“

Sie nickte. „Na also“, sagte sie, als wäre die Diskussion damit beendet.

Han wollte noch etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als ein T47 durch den Nordeingang einflog und auf der Landebahn aufsetzte. Bevor der Gleiter ganz zum Stehen gekommen war, öffnete sich bereits die Kuppel und Luke sprang heraus. „Leia! Han!“

„Hey Luke! Hab gehört, dich hat’s in ’ne Schneewehe verschlagen?“

„Aber das ist doch jetzt egal! Seid ihr okay?“ Er fiel zuerst Leia um den Hals und dann Han, wenn auch diesem nicht ganz so stürmisch.

„Klar! Wenn das auch nicht gerade ihrem Freund hier zu verdanken ist“, gab Leia zurück.

„Ich muss Euer Hochwürdigen wohl daran erinnern, dass ich die Idee mit der Tauntaun-Höhle hatte?!“

„Was, ihr habt in einer Tauntaun-Höhle geschlafen?!“, unterbrach Luke ihren aufkommenden Disput.

„War nicht angenehm, Junge, das kann ich dir sagen!“

‚So?’, dachte Leia bei sich.

„Aber wie du siehst, hab ich dir deine Prinzessin heil zurückgebracht“, fuhr Han fort.

„Und sie sind doch unüberbrückbar“, murmelte sie.


End file.
